


Acceptance

by Wrensiferum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Coming Out, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrensiferum/pseuds/Wrensiferum
Summary: Ignis tries to push Gladio away, but Gladio's having none of it. He knows the spark between them exists and convinces Ignis to let his guard down.





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> This won't be everyone's thing and I get that. I got an idea and I ran with it. Hope you enjoy, but if not that's fair.

Gladio’s phone lit up on his nightstand, the rattling with the alert tone and its accompanying vibration. Normally he’d sleep right through the sound of it, but sleep evaded him more often than not the past few weeks. He groaned and rolled across his mattress to fumble for the device; Astrals know what time it was, who could possibly be texting him? The sight of Ignis’s name on the message preview sent him jolting upright in bed. His heart jumped into his throat at the reason for his sleepless nights contacting him at this late hour. He swiped open the message and felt his heart take a swan dive into the pit of his stomach.

 _Ignis (3:15 AM):_ I’ve given this a lot of thought and if I’ve misinterpreted the situation then please forgive my transgression. You’re a dear friend to me – I never thought I’d find someone I could trust entirely and feel so secure around. That being said… The flirtatious nature of our encounters must cease. I’ve had quite the hand in it myself and I acknowledge that with full candor. However, there are things about myself which I cannot disclose. Even to you, my friend. Please understand.

Gladio inhaled a few shaky breaths, his exhales releasing with a rattle. No, Gladiolus Amicitia does NOT hyperventilate or have panic attacks. But what was this pain in his chest? Why did breathing feel like one of his worst training sessions. His hand clutched at his bare chest, nail marks digging into the taut flesh. 

How long had he loved the Scientia kid? The meek looking boy with the bangs obscuring his forehead, prim glasses always perched pristinely on his nose, yet he insisted on adjusting them constantly. Was it the first day he saw him? Those viridescent eyes peering up at him stilling his heart as the melodic accent greeted him. It had taken months to get the kid to even tone down the formality with him, let alone begin to speak as friends. He remembered the first time Ignis cracked a joke; he had to blink in astonishment several times before he could muster a laugh in response. 

The flirting creeped in a few months ago in the form of lingering gazes, cursory touches, and offhand remarks passed off as jokes. Gladio felt the flutter in his chest that told him something changed, a new relationship manifesting in the wake of their burgeoning friendship. He never gave voice to it in fear that the sensation was one-sided. Now he knew that Ignis felt it to, and he was putting a stop to it.

His chest heaved, and he felt tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. He raked his hands over his face and dropped them to his lap over his phone, the screen long since timed out as he sat in darkness. _We’re over before we even began,_ he lamented, a sob escaping his vocal chords.

“No,” he growled to his empty room and thrusted the covers off is legs. “Fuck this…” Snatching yesterday’s clothes off the floor, he threw them over his muscular physique and headed out of his room down the hall.

 _Gladio (3:45 AM):_ We need to talk.

 _Ignis (3:45 AM):_ I didn’t mean to wake you…

 _Gladio (3:46 AM):_ Now

 _Ignis (3:47 AM):_ Perhaps in the morning.

 _Gladio (3:47 AM):_ Open your door

Gladio watched the ellipses appear and disappear several times as he awaited Ignis’s reply. He shuffled his feet, tapping the screen to prevent it from timing out.

 _Ignis (3:50 AM):_ You’re…here?

 _Gladio (3:50 AM):_ C’mon man its cold as shivas tits out here

 _Ignis (3:51 AM):_ Go home, Gladiolus.

 _Gladio (3:51 AM):_ Iggs gods damn it open the door

 _Gladio (3:52):_ And using my full name aint gonna scare me away

The door cracked open and Gladio pushed it in, knowing full well Ignis would try to shut it again after a terse remark about leaving.

“Astrals!” the adviser gasped at Gladio’s forceful entry.

“What the fuck is this?” Gladio held his phone to Ignis, his own words staring back at him.

“Gla—”

“Please don’t bullshit me.” Gladio closed in on Ignis, trapping him against the wall of the entryway. “Don’t lie to me,” Gladio murmured, even as his voice softened his arms on either side of Ignis remained rigid.

Ignis’s willpower collapsed, wilting under Gladio’s lion-like gaze. It sent shivers down his spine and threatened his knees to buckle.

“Gladio…” He meant to deride him and surprised himself with the name rasped out of his throat as a moan. _You damned fool,_ he chastised himself as Gladio’s lips enveloped his own. Chest collided with chest as Gladio’s hands descended on Ignis’s waist. He ground his hips into Ignis, extracting a desperate whimper.

“S-stop!” Ignis exclaimed, tearing himself from Gladio’s tender touches. His breath quivered as he adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

“Why…” Gladio’s hoarse voice questioned. “Why are you trying to sabotage this?”

“Please…please leave.” Ignis couldn’t bring himself to lift his eyes to meet Gladio’s.

“Iggy…” Gladio pressed on, voice breaking. He took a few paces toward Ignis, standing in front of him. “Look at me…” He tucked his fist under Ignis’s chin, tilting it up to face him. He watched a tear trace down Ignis’s cheek and swiped it away with his thumb. “I love you.”

“Don’t play with me.” Ignis tried to pull away, to escape, to retreat to the safety of his solitude. Gladio gripped his arm, gentle but insistent.

“I’m not the one playing games here.” He pointed out. “Ignis, I love you. No one’s ever going to cut me as deep as you have.”

“I’m not who you think I am,” Ignis whispered, almost as if he didn’t want or intend for Gladio to hear. Gladio’s palm found the nape of his neck and pulled him in, pressing their foreheads together.

“So tell me. Let me in.”

“I-I… No.” Ignis sunk down into the couch behind him, hands clamped over his face as he bemoaned his predicament.

“I’m right here, Iggs, and I’m not going anywhere.” Gladio knelt before him, placing a hand on each of his knees. Ignis remained still, shoulders quaking as ragged breaths escaped him. Gladio grasped his forearms, tugging gently to open his posture.

“C’mere, put everything else aside for a minute. Let me hold you.” Gladio entreated. He’d barely spread his arms apart before Ignis dove into his chest. He inhaled Gladio’s scent, remnants of his cologne lingering on his sweater. Cardamom and musk mingled with sweat and a hint of something floral entered his nostrils. _Iris’s shampoo, he uses his sister’s shampoo_ , Ignis realized through his muddled thoughts, his heart melting. His body relaxed, slumping against Gladio’s warmth.

Gladio combed his fingers through Ignis’s hair and kissed his temple. He lifted Ignis by the hips and sat down on the couch, cradling his would-be lover in his lap. After a few moments Ignis sniffled and rose his head to look at Gladio.

“Can we…” he trailed off.

“What do you want, baby?”

“Would you mind terribly if… If I laid on your chest?”

Gladio responded by stretching out on the couch, feet resting on the arm rest at the end as Ignis curled against him, reveling in the heat radiating from his companion. He lay there listening to Gladio’s pounding heartbeat. Consistent and reassuring him as he collected his breaths. He closed his eyes, nearly drifting into sleep. He vaguely felt his mouth move, fading between the conscious and unconscious world, as he formed the words he feared to speak aloud.

“I’m trans,” he mumbled, as easily as bidding goodnight. Instead of sinking further into a restful slumber, his eyelids flew open in mortification. The hand rubbing his back ceased its movement, stilling at the small of his back. He couldn’t move. Neither could Gladio from what Ignis could sense.

“Yeah?” Gladio finally responded, chest quaking beneath Ignis with his deep voice. “You identify as female?”

“No, Gladio, I…” Ignis sat up, hand covering his mouth. “Gladio, I was born female.”

“Damn…” Gladio awed at him and rose up on his elbows. “I-I mean…” He looked over Ignis. “I… well, I had no idea.”

“Ah… well, thank you, I suppose.” Ignis stammered. He considered a moment, steadying himself before taking the plunge. “I may as well tell you… After my parents disowned me, my uncle took me in and raised me as a boy. He thought it best for me to start in a new city where everyone would only know the true me.”

“Makes sense… I didn’t know your parents disowned you.”

“Well, as you know, I tell everyone they sent me here for educational purposes, that it was a choice they made for my wellbeing. A manufactured lie to excuse their lack of involvement in my life.”

“I’m sorry…” Gladio managed. “I… that must’ve been hard for you.”

“It proved challenging at first. With time, I grew to appreciate my uncle for his acceptance and dwell less on the… rejection… from my parents.” Ignis’s expressionless appearance guarded him, but Gladio observed the way his hand shook as it adjusted his frames once more. He decided to let it go, not wanting to press the issue further.

“Is… is that why you thought this would change the way I feel about you? You didn’t think I’d accept you?”

Ignis stared at his hands, fidgeting in his lap as a flush crept up his neck and speckled his cheeks. Gladio pulled Ignis onto his lap and peered into his eyes beyond the lenses.

“Don’t hide from me,” he insisted. Ignis realized he was straddling Gladio’s lap and fell speechless, dizzying with desire despite the rampant emotions coursing through him. He resisted the urge to rock against Gladio and stilled himself. He inhaled, preparing for his next confession.

“I’m not…It’s not just that I’m trans… There’s… Well, I transitioned in my own way… There’s no one way to transition, everyone experiences it uniquely. I’m happy with myself, my body as it is now. I… I didn’t want the gender confirmation surgery. I’m… Pardon me for being crass, I’m not ‘male’ there…” He dropped his eyes.

Gladio maintained his gaze with Ignis. His affectionate eyes roaming over Ignis as his hands soothed over his thighs, ruffling the fabric of Ignis’s pajama pants.

“Iggs, you could have tentacles down there and I’d be into it ‘cause I’m into you,” he asserted, earning a snort from Ignis. “Got a cock, we’ll take turns topping each other. Pussy? C’mere and sit on my face.” He grinned, rather delighted with himself, and Ignis couldn’t help the chortle that escaped him.

“Honestly, Gladio, you’re incorrigible. Such language,” he chided, smiling all the while. His lips wavered, and he tipped his head toward his chest, “You mean it though?”

“This convince you?” Gladio rolled his hips up against Ignis, pressing his arousal against him.

“Oh…” Ignis gasped a startled moan. “That certainly…clarifies things…” Ignis ground his hips in return, and Gladio dropped his head back against the couch cushion, biting his lip. The pressure on his cock engorged him from semi-erect to fully in a matter of seconds. His eyes rolled and somewhere behind the pleasure he wondered vaguely how their encounter led to this moment. He hadn’t imagined when he drove over to Ignis’s apartment they would end up dry-humping on a couch, panting and groaning.

“Gladio…” Ignis rasped. “I’ve – stop for a moment.”

“R-really?” Gladio pouted.

“Just a moment, please.” Gladio’s hips halted and he exhaled a quivering breath.

“Okay, what’s up?”

“I’ve never told anyone about my transition or… my body. Do you understand what I’m trying to say?”

“That you trust me?”

“Well, yes, of course. But… Gladio… No one’s ever… _seen_ … Me.” Ignis watched Gladio intently.

“Okay… OH!... Uh… Oh… Okay…” Gladio stammered. “We can take this slow. We don’t have to—” Ignis placed a slender finger to Gladio’s plush lips.

“I want you to be my first.” Ignis confessed. Gladio thought his boldness an endearing juxtaposition to the obvious blush on his cheeks. He flicked his tongue up Ignis’s finger and sucked it into his mouth, eliciting a gasp from Mr. Prim-and-Proper.

“If you don’t fuck me already, I’m going to take care of myself,” Ignis threatened, biting his lower lip.

“I’d like to see that sometime,” Gladio purred. He rocked his hips into Ignis one last time before grabbing his ass and lifting him in his arms. 

They’d barely made it to the hallway before the incessant kisses and roaming hands forced Gladio to set Ignis down on his own two feet. Pinning him to the wall, he trailed kisses down the slender neck, nipping at his exposed jugular. Ignis growled at the rough treatment, capturing Gladio’s mouth and biting his bottom lip. His hands gripped the hem of Gladio’s hoodie and yanked upward. Gladio realized as the sweater was lifted over his arms he’d forgotten to put on a shirt in his haste to get dressed.

Ignis squealed and lunged at him. Gladio fell back a few paces from the force of it as Ignis clawed at his exposed flesh, tracing the lines of his unfinished tattoo.

“We’re supposed to be heading to the bedroom, not away from it,” Gladio chuckled, amused with Ignis’s excitement. He spun him around and gave a swift smack to his pert backside, herding him in the direction of the room. _Fuck… did he just moan? Damn, that’s hot. Gonna have to remember to give him a decent spanking sometime…_ Gladio noted the intel for future use. He crashed into Ignis from behind, pawing at his sides as he bit at his neck and ground against him.

They finally stumbled through the doorway, Ignis’s arm flailing about in the general direction of the light switch. Gladio’s tongue assaulted his mouth, so deep he could hardly breathe. The light at last clicked on at the same time Gladio ripped Ignis’s sleep shirt open. Buttons flew across the room and skittered over the polished wood floors.

Gladio’s bestial side reared its head as he grabbed Ignis’s hips and vaulted him onto the bed. He climbed between Ignis’s legs like a panther stalking his prey.

“Astrals…” Ignis gasped as Gladio devoured him, tongue and teeth and lips claiming every inch of his exposed flesh. Gladio caught Ignis’s nipple between his teeth, noticing a thin scar he never perceived before. How had he not noticed the symmetrical lines on either side of Ignis’s chest before? _Better not to focus on it ‘til we talk more, and I know how he feels about them,_ Gladio reasoned. He continued traveling down to the elastic waist of Ignis’s pajama pants. He glanced up into his lover’s eyes as he nipped and sucked at the soft flesh cover toned abs just above the pants line. Languid, half-lidded eyes gazed back at him, soft lips parted slightly as quivering breaths escaped between them.

“You ready to let me see you, baby?” Gladio paused, seeking consent.

“Yes, Gladio, please. I need you.” Ignis pleaded.

“Fuck,” Gladio rattled when he tugged down the fabric to find no further barriers. “No underwear?”

Ignis only smirked in response. Gladio removed the pants and tossed them to the floor. He sighed, humming as the pads of his fingers slid along Ignis’s inner thighs.

“Breathtaking,” Gladio marveled at him. Nested between Ignis’s toned thighs were slick, pink folds inviting Gladio to taste, savor, devour. “You’re beautiful,” he remarked. The flush on Ignis’s cheeks darkened to crimson.

“P-please stop staring,” he stammered. Gladio climbed over him, peppering him in kisses from forehead to chin, down his high cheeks bones and along his sculpted jawline.

“It’s okay, baby,” he reassured. “I won’t hurt you.”

“Please,” Ignis begged. “I want to feel you.” He stroked Gladio’s cheek, who turned into it and kissed his palm.

“Show me how you like it first. Can you touch yourself for me, Iggy?”

“On one condition – that you do the same for me.”

Gladio snorted, “Hm, naughty. I like it.” Gladio rose from the bed and flicked open his belt, eyes never leaving Ignis. The hunger in his eyes grew as we watched Ignis bite the tip of his forefinger as his other hand skimmed down his chest and stomach toward his sex.

“Fuck yeah, baby,” Gladio crooned as he threw his pants to join the pile of discarded clothing.

“Six, Gladio,” Ignis moaned, his middle and fore-finger circling his clit. “You’re…massive.”

“I’ll be gentle,” Gladio settled between Ignis legs, sitting back on his heels. He quirked an eyebrow at Ignis as he gave a slow, purposeful tug at his member, flicking his thumb over the slit.

“I don’t believe my toys have sufficiently prepared me for… _that_.” Ignis murmured as his fingers disappeared momentarily before working his swollen numb once more. Gladio involuntarily thrusted into his own hand at the mention of “toys.”

“Gonna have to gimme a show sometime, Iggs.”

“Perhaps,” Ignis intimated, licking his lips. “Or perhaps you’d like to properly instruct me on their use.”

“Keep talking like that and I’ll blow my load before I’ve even touched you,” Gladio warned, teasing his lover with a few well-placed kisses on the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh.

“D-don’t,” Ignis whimpered. “I’m—I’m so close…”

“Come for me, baby,” Gladio encouraged. “Get that pussy nice and wet for my cock.”

Ignis moaned deep and long, Gladio’s words toppling him over the edge and into the abyss of orgasm. Gladio rubbed his thighs as he rode out the end of his climax, easing him down from the high. Ignis’s hand receded from his sex and Gladio began rubbing his cock between the folds to coat it in Ignis’s delicious juices.

“Gladio, please, I can’t wait any more.”

Gladio leaned over him, pressing tender kisses to his lips. “Me either, Iggy,” he whispered as the head of his cock pressed into Ignis’s soft opening. “Gods, you’re tight. Tell me if I’m hurting you.”

“Get on with it already,” Ignis growled, clutching at Gladio’s shoulders.

“I aim to please,” Gladio joked as he rolled his hips forward, inching his cock further. Ignis cried out in pain, eyes scrunching as tears stung his eyes.

“I’ve got you,” Gladio kissed the corners of his eyes as his hips rocked gently, pressing ever onward to their destination.

“Just don’t stop,” Ignis moaned as the pinching sensation abated and his walls relaxed around Gladio’s length.

“I’d stay in you forever if you’d let me,” Gladio promised, his pace quickening.

“Gods, is there more?” Ignis groaned, caught between pain and pleasure.

“Almost there. Try this.” Gladio grabbed Ignis and flipped their positions in a fluid motion. Ignis blinked at the new view, towering over Gladio. Once he got his bearings, he rocked his hips experimentally and rolled his head back at the feeling. His body moved of its own accord as he sank down on the final inch of Gladio’s turgid member.

“F-fuck,” Gladio rasped. “You take my cock so good.” Ignis gasped and his head fell back once more, aroused by Gladio’s foul mouth. He moved his hips in time with Gladio’s thrusts beneath him, mind churning over something dirty to tease Gladio with.

“I-I’m…mmmf…you’re cock s-slut…” he mustered.

“Yeah?” Gladio smirked up at him, smacking his ass to show approval. “Then be my good little cock slut and ride this dick until you’re coming nice and hard for me.” Gladio punctuated his words by roaming his hands up Ignis’s sides to tweak both nipples.

“Ahh…ha…” Ignis yelped at the touch and slammed down on Gladio.

“Shit!” Gladio cursed. “Easy, Iggs, I-I’m gettin’ close.”

“Come for me, daddy,” Ignis purred, dragging his hips followed by a quick snap. Gladio’s eyes widened and hips stuttered to a stop. There was no way for Ignis to know what that word did to him. He found out quickly when his back hit the mattress before he’d even realized Gladio had lifted him up. He didn’t have time to consider the swift adjustment as Gladio bucked into him, furiously ramming in and out of him with speed and force he hadn’t known were possible.

Ignis’s thoughts melted and animalistic sounds wrenched fourth from his lungs. His limbs numbed as waves of pleasure surged through his core. He faintly heard Gladio’s voice as if in a dream.

“Come on, Iggs, come on daddy’s cock like a good little slut.”

Ignis’s vision swam with blinding flashes and he could hear hoarse screams rattling off the walls. Was that him making those noises?

Gladio fought against Ignis’s clenching kegels that spasmed hard enough to nearly shove him out.

“Shit…” Gladio gasped. “I’m gonna…Fuck!” He slammed deep inside Ignis and coated his insides.

Ignis returned to his body, vision clearing as his breathing slowed. He looked down at Gladio strewn over his body, forehead resting between his pecs. Ignis chuckled with post coital endorphins. Gladio raised his head, revealing a toothy grin.

“You good, babe?”

“Most excellent, my love,” Ignis assured him. 

“C’mere, baby.” He rolled off Ignis and pulled him into his chest.

“I like you calling me that,” Ignis murmured.

“Yeah?” Gladio smiled.

“Alone, of course. I’d prefer you address me properly in public.”

“Course.” He nodded. “Oh, uh, sorry if I got carried away there at the end. If I’d thought in a million years you’d call me that, I’d’ve warned you.”

“Mmm… That was my favorite part.” Ignis smirked against Gladio’s chest and he rumbled with a chuckle in response.

“Well than, say it as much as you want. Just be ready for the consequences.”

“Consider me warned.”

A would-be comfortable silence fell between them, if not for the thought plaguing Gladio. Mustering the courage, he cleared his throat.

“Iggy?”

“Yes?” he yawned, already easing into much needed rest after their exertions.

“You… You wanna be mine? Like, official?”

“After everything, do you really have to ask? Yes, of course.”

“Thank Ramuh,” Gladio signed his relief. “Never wanna see a text like that from you again.”

“I… I’m terribly sorry about that.” Ignis lifted his head to look Gladio in the eyes. His next words lost to him when saw the tears threatening to spill from the amber eyes watching him.

“I can’t lose you, Iggy,” Gladio confessed, blinking upwardly to will back the emotion written on his face. Ignis’s hand directed his gaze to return to him.

“Never. Never again, my love.” Ignis promised with a kiss.


End file.
